


A Fruit Meant for Him

by CordeliaRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaRose/pseuds/CordeliaRose
Summary: "It had taken Merlin days, weeks, months to bring her back, only for her to be killed by a fruit meant for him." Freylin. Drabble.





	A Fruit Meant for Him

**Author's Note:**

> Another Freylin Friday entry! Sorry this one's late - no internet connection on Friday so I couldn't upload it.

The last tentative strands that connected body to soul, mind to heart; the seam that kept people in the living world and not the other; it was all slowly fading away. Lord Merlin Emrys of Camelot held his wife, Lady Freya of Avalon, in his arms as the black magic stretched its inky tendrils towards her heart, intent on poisoning.

It had taken Merlin days, weeks,  _months_  to bring her back, only for her to be killed by a fruit meant for him.

The apple was still lying on the floor.

Freya took her last breath.

That night, everyone felt the Court Sorcerer's pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts for another Freylin Friday upload next week (hopefully on the right day this time)?


End file.
